The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for secure distribution of program content, which are directed to the prevention of unauthorized copying and/or distribution of the program content.
Program content may include application programs, such as video game programs, word processing programs, spread sheet programs, etc.; and system programs, such as operating systems, boot programs, etc. Program content, such as computer programs, are typically distributed to end-users by way of transportable storage media, such as CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, etc., which contain the program content. Program content may also be distributed to end-users by way of downloading the program content over a network, such as from a server to the user over the Internet.
The conventional methods for distributing program content are not secure because unauthorized copies thereof may be made and shared among a plurality of end-users. For example, if a computer program is distributed to a particular end-user by way of a storage medium, that user may permit unauthorized copies of the computer program to be distributed and stored on equipment controlled by other end-users. Typically, these unauthorized copies are stored on hard disk drives, CD-ROMs, and the like. Similarly, if the computer program is distributed to the end-user by way of transmission over a network, unauthorized copies of the computer program may be made and distributed to other users. For example, once the computer program is stored on the authorized end-user's equipment, he or she may forward a copy of the computer program to another user by way of a storage medium (e.g., an optical disk, a magnetic disk, etc.) or by way of an attachment to an electronic mail message.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for the secure distribution of program content to end-users, which ameliorates the problems associated with the proliferation of unauthorized copies of the program content.